Carry Me
by victimofmywoes
Summary: "I'll kiss you if you carry me to the bathroom," he said. SasuNaru AU Fluff


_**Carry Me**_

_**A/N: **_A quick little piece I wrote to get over the frustration building up regarding the upcoming exams (which by the way start from Thursday). _**MadKatter13 **_I hope you are no longer mad at me because this is free from all angst.

_**Warnings: **_Groping, a little kissing oh and ounces and ounces of that gooey thing we call fluff.

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto and all its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Summary: **_"I'll kiss you if you carry me to the bathroom," he said. SasuNaru AU Fluff

Sasuke woke with a grunt and turned off the loudly beeping alarm on his bedside. Not particularly being a morning person, he turned again on his back and tried to catch the last vestige of sleep. He closed his eyes but the sleep evaded him, till frustrated he threw back the covers and glanced at his left where Naruto was sleeping peacefully oblivious to the alarm and the time.

"Naruto wake up," he said shaking his shoulder slowly. "You're going to be late for school."

Naruto shrugged off the hand and buried his face deeper into the pillows making an annoyed sound low in his throat which caused Sasuke to chuckle.

"C'mon," he said trying again, shaking him harder. In retaliation, Naruto just buried himself deeper into the covers and muttered something that sounded vaguely like "fuck off cherry-pie" to Sasuke.

Sasuke studied the bedside alarm again and frowned. If Naruto did not wake up now, he would have to drive Naruto to his school _and _they were both going to be late. He decided to get him to wake up with the one sure threat that would definitely work.

"Wake up lazy head or I'll kick you off the bed," he murmured low in Naruto's ear as he crept in behind his boyfriend and tugged at the collar of the white shirt Naruto had worn to bed. _His _white shirt, he noticed silently.

Instantly Naruto's back shot up straight on the bed and he sat up and glared daggers at his boyfriend who simply smirked and ran a hand through his dark hair knowing how sexy Naruto found that look.

Coyly he looked at Naruto and increased the width of his smirk. Immediately like melted cheese, the annoyed look vanished from Naruto's tanned face and his blue eyes adopted a completely smothered look. He went on his knees and crawled up to Sasuke and pushed his legs apart till the dark-haired man was seated Indian style. He straddled Sasuke and nuzzled his neck.

"How do you get to be so sexy this early in the morning?" he asked sounding slightly miffed and Sasuke couldn't help the light chuckle that bubbled in his chest.

"Why? Does this make you want to do something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a look that had Naruto blushing and burying his face in Sasuke's neck with his lower lip between his teeth.

"Bastard," he muttered softly as he nipped Sasuke's neck at the place where he knew it turned him on the most and licked it soothingly eliciting a low moan from Sasuke. He looked up and grinned wickedly when he saw Sasuke's eyes darken with want. "Sasuke," he said as he bent down till his lips were almost touching Sasuke's. He drew back when Sasuke leaned forward for a kiss. "I'll kiss you if you carry me to the bathroom," he said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and let out a deep breath. "Is that so?" he asked challengingly. He leaned forward again but the kiss was denied. He turned towards his bedside as if contemplating the idea and then turned towards Naruto again.

"Very well it can't be helped now, can it?" he said as if conceding to his fate. Slowly, almost reluctantly and making a show out of it, he pulled off Naruto's hands from where they had wound around his neck and pushed away the thighs from his waist. "Looks like I will have to go without the kiss then."

Naruto, who had assumed that Sasuke would go to any lengths of the earth for a kiss frowned in shock when he was pushed and stared at Sasuke who was in the process of getting off the bed. "But the kiss -" he sputtered bewildered when he was denied what he wanted.

"It was you who denied it to me," Sasuke said slipping on his bedside slippers. He righted the waistband of his sweatpants from where they had twisted a little to the side. "Besides I'm an old man Naruto, I can't carry you." He said dryly feigning an almost sad and wistful tone.

"Wait," Naruto said when Sasuke turned around to walk to the bathroom. He grabbed him by the back of his grey T-shirt and pulled him to himself. He kissed Sasuke hungrily but softly and gave him the cheesiest look in the universe. He slowly wound his arms around his neck and once again wrapped his thighs around Sasuke's waist and grinned when Sasuke didn't push him off. "Now carry me," he said it like a little kid shouting an order to his father causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"No way," Sasuke said but did not push him away.

"Oh c'mon!" he said, "you never seem to be complaining when you have to lift me from the couch at night while your tongue is down my throat and your dick is rubbing my -" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up and rolled his eyes.

_Honestly, I must be getting old_, he thought as he pulled Naruto closer.

"Okay, _okay_," he said and Naruto grinned like a child getting candy on Christmas as he felt Sasuke's hands haul up his thighs and carry him towards the bathroom. "God, you're heavy!" Sasuke muttered grunting with the effort to carry a fully-grown twenty-one year-old university student.

Naruto smiled. "Who me or god?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The question earned him a sour face from Sasuke.

"Your sense of humor is as charming as always," he remarked sarcastically as he opened the bathroom door.

The remark earned him a nip at the tip of his nose from his blond-haired lover. "But you love me anyway," Naruto spoke softly as their eyes met and then he smiled goofily and bent down to kiss Sasuke. But all he got was a thump at his chin hit Sasuke's shoulder and a second later he was dumped on the open toilet seat once second close to falling in between.

"What the fuck bastard?" he asked brows furrowing at the smug expression of his boyfriend.

"You asked me to carry you to the bathroom but you didn't tell me where to put you down," Sasuke said opening the cupboard over the sink and pulling out a tube of toothpaste.

"Fuck you," Naruto muttered annoyingly as he stood up to go about his business.

"Use that tone with me and you're walking to school," Sasuke said with a neutral expression sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.

Naruto gave him a superior look as he finished relieving himself and flushed the toilet. "You make it sound like I can't," he said shoving Sasuke with his shoulder and moving to wash his hands at the basin.

Sasuke frowned as he spat but didn't say anything. He continued brushing for a minute and then rinsed his mouth. "With what the time is, I bet you can't."

That caused a toothbrush-in-mouth Naruto to run out apparently to check the time. "Sasuke you _pig_," he heard the shrill sound from the bedroom as he washed his face.

He bent down till his face was at level with the faucet and grinned knowing he had won this round. Behind him he heard Naruto stomping about as he tried to put on his clothes probably with the toothbrush still in his mouth considering how he hadn't come to spit the foam – yet.

He heard Naruto come in behind him and looked up to see Naruto wearing the most pitiable look with those puppy eyes the toothbrush still in his mouth.

_Hell who could say no to eyes like those!_

"You told me not to use that tone right? I won't, I promise," Naruto blabbered when he finally spit the foam and gave Sasuke another pitiable look. "So won't you please, _please _drop me to school?" he begged when he saw Sasuke giving him the same poker face.

Sasuke shrugged and folded his arms against his chest. He leaned against the tiles. "Well what's in it for me?" he asked playing with his boyfriend.

Naruto gave him a hurt look. "I'll do _anything _you want. Please! My first lecture today is Kakashi and you know he comes on time every time I get late and you know my university is on the way to your work. Sasuke _please!_" he begged again.

"Anything you say?" Sasuke asked wearing that superior smirk on his face that reeked of trouble which Naruto missed because at the time he was only thinking about his class.

"Yes anything! Hell I'll even put on that leopard print leotard for you!" Naruto said unthinkingly.

He really should have taken back his words when Sasuke's grin turned feral. "Fine," Sasuke said as he moved away from the tiles and walked to stand behind him. He grabbed Naruto's ass and gave it a not too gentle squeeze. "You'd better be ready tonight," he muttered in his ear and walked off towards the bedroom. He laughed when he heard Naruto's loud yelp from the bathroom.

He laughed some more when he thought about the night as he put on a shirt.

Little did Naruto know what he had gotten himself into!

_**The End**_


End file.
